A pusher game machine has been known so far (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-253842, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-181127, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-187963), to have a pushing member that reciprocally moves on the game board. Medals that are fed on the game board through a medal feeder such as a medal chute are pushed out by a pushing member, which causes pileup operation among medals accumulated on the game board, and medals fall from the edge portion on the game board.
In a conventional pusher game machine, a moving direction of a medal fed by a medal feeder and a pushing-out direction of a medal on a game board by a pushing member face each other. A pushing-out surface on which the pushing member pushes a medal out is located on the deep side, and the edge portion on the game board, on which a medal falls by the pileup operation, is positioned on the front side, viewing from a player operating a medal feeder, respectively. Thereby, a feeding cite of a medal, and a position at which it is determined whether the medal falls as a result of the feeding are remote from each other, and it is impossible for a player to see whether the medal falls while he/she keeps looking the feeding cite of the medal. A player is therefore required to reciprocally look the deep side, and the front side in order to see the falling of a medal, and there is a possibility that the player can not devote herself or himself to playing games.